Czas
by Aerlinniel23
Summary: Ile czasu Lily będzie czekać na swego męża? Ile czasu zostało Severusowi zanim Czarny Pan go zniszczy? Czy otrzymają tyle czasu ile potrzebują czy zawsze będzie go za mało? Opowiadanie bardzo niekanoniczne.


Zegar na wieży kościoła w Cokeworth wybił godzinę drugą w nocy. Całe miasteczko było pogrążone we śnie, mieszkańcy regenerowali siły na kolejny ciężki dzień. Na ulicy Spinner's End, podobnie jak na wielu innych w tej części miasta, panowały ciemności. Tylko jedna latarnia co jakiś czas migała słabym światłem, jakby ostatkiem sił chciała rozświetlić noc.

Ale nie wszyscy mieszkańcy tej ulicy spali. W oknie jednego z ceglanych, starych budynków można było dostrzec zarys postaci. Stała w tym samym miejscu już prawie dwie godziny. Czekała. Uporczywie wpatrywała się w alejkę prowadzącą do drzwi, niespokojnie reagowała na każdy, najmniejszy nawet, szelest lub ruch.

Lily Evans czekała na swojego męża.

Nie była to dla niej pierwsza noc pełna niecierpliwego, podszytego strachem oczekiwania. Zdarzały się one przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, niekiedy częściej. Nigdy nie wiedziała kiedy wróci. Czasami czekała na powrót męża tylko godzinę, jednak o wiele częściej stała przy oknie kilka godzin, nawet do rana. Zagadką był również stan w jakim go znajdzie po powrocie. Mógł wrócić nietknięty, w takiej kondycji w jakiej opuszczał dom. Ale nierzadko wracał ciężko ranny, pobity, niekiedy ledwo żywy.

Gdy ucichło echo drugiego uderzenia Lily usiadła w fotelu przy oknie, z którego nadal miała doskonały widok na uliczkę przed domem. Co pół godziny zmieniała pozycję, albo stała przy oknie albo siedziała na fotelu. Początkowo chodziło tylko o wygodę, jednak z czasem stało się to jej rytuałem. Było to coś co pozwalało jej nie oszaleć z niepokoju o męża, coś stałego, co wiedziała, że na pewno nastąpi o konkretnej godzinie, w przeciwieństwie do powrotu ukochanego.

- Gdzie jesteś? – zapytała zrozpaczona, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Szybko jednak podniosła głowę aby nadal wyglądać powrotu męża, który przecież mógł nastąpić równie dobrze w przeciągu trzech sekund, jak i trzech godzin.

Gdy tak siedziała i czekała, wróciła myślami do pewnego deszczowego wieczora niewiele ponad rok temu. Miała wtedy dwadzieścia lat i uczęszczała do szkoły medycznej, aby spełnić swoje marzenie i zostać uzdrowicielem. Wynajmowała kawalerkę w Londynie, niedaleko Szpitala Św. Munga, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia.

Był to dla niej trudny okres. Kilka miesięcy wcześniej jej matka zmarła na nowotwór (ojciec zginął dziesięć lat temu w wypadku samochodowym). Myślała, że śmierć rodzica zbliży ją z siostrą, ale tak się nie stało. Zorganizowały pogrzeb i sprzedały rodzinny dom, zarobionymi w ten sposób pieniędzmi dzieląc się po połowie. Od tamtego dnia Lily nie widziała Petunii. Kilka tygodniu temu dostała kartkę, w której Petunia pisała, że doczekali się wraz z Vernonem syna. Nie zaprosiła jednak Lily aby poznała swojego siostrzeńca.

Młoda kobieta czuła się bardzo samotna. Z Jamesem, z którym zaczęła chodzić w siódmej klasie, zerwała krótko po skończeniu Hogwartu. Mimo, że James faktycznie dorósł, wkrótce okazało się, że mają zupełnie inne pomysły na życie. Potter, pochodzący z tradycyjnej rodziny czarodziejów, chciał aby jego żona zajmowała się domem i dziećmi. Lily jednak nie była jeszcze gotowa na potomstwo, pragnęła dalej się kształcić i znaleźć pracę, która da jej satysfakcję i niezależność. Poza tym zrozumiała, że nie czuje miłości do Jamesa, że cały czas kocha kogoś innego. Od tamtego czasu spotykała się z kilkoma mężczyznami, ale nie były to poważne związki.

Z przyjaciółkami ze szkoły utrzymywała kontakt listowny, ale jako, że wszystkie mieszkały daleko i nie miały za wiele czasu, rzadko się z nimi spotykała. Ludzie ze szkoły medycznej byli sympatyczni i pomocni, ale z żadnym z nich nie zżyła się na tyle by nazwać go przyjacielem. Byli tylko kolegami.

A nad tym wszystkim wisiał coraz mroczniejszy cień rzucany przez Lorda Voldemorta i jego śmierciożerców. Codziennie dochodziły do Lily wieści o kolejnych porwaniach i morderstwach, zarówno czarodziei, jak i Mugoli. Nie mogła na to bezczynnie patrzeć, musiała coś zrobić, jakoś pomóc. Skontaktowała się z Albusem Dumbledorem i dołączyła do jego Zakonu Feniksa. Okazało się, że więcej jej znajomych postanowiło walczyć z Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Członkami Zakonu byli Huncwoci, Molly i Artur Weasleyowie, a także świeżo poślubieni Alice i Frank Longbottomowie. Raz w tygodniu brała udział w zebraniach, czasami dołączała do mniej niebezpiecznych misji, pomagała uzdrowicielom Zakonu leczyć rannych. Obowiązki wobec Zakonu i studia zajmowały jej większość czasu i nie pozwalały myśleć o pustce w sercu.

Tego wieczoru, kiedy z nieba nieprzerwanie lała się ściana deszczu, Lily siedziała w fotelu i czytała o zaklęciach uzdrawiających. Nagle usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Nie chciało jej się wstawać, ale gdy pukanie stało się bardziej natarczywe, z ciężkim westchnieniem odłożyła książkę i poszła otworzyć drzwi. Myślała, że przyszedł do niej kolega ze studiów, może sąsiad. Nawet jej przez głowę nie przemknęła myśl, że ujrzy Severusa Snape'a.

Jej były przyjaciel był całkowicie przemoczony, z jego czarnych szat śmierciożercy kapała woda, tworząc pokaźną kałużę przed jej drzwiami. Oczy miał zaczerwienione i płynęły z nich łzy, mieszając się z deszczem na jego twarzy.

Gdy minął pierwszy szok, spowodowany tak widokiem Severusa, jak i jego stanem, Lily przypomniała sobie kim jest jej przyjaciel z dzieciństwa i błyskawicznie wyciągnęła różdżkę, gotowa do walki. Jednak wtedy czarnowłosy mężczyzna zrobił coś dziwnego. Podniósł obie ręce do góry, dając jej znać, że nie będzie walczyć, a potem powoli sięgnął jedną ręką do kieszeni szaty po różdżkę. Widząc ten ruch Lily jeszcze mocniej chwyciła swoją różdżkę. Lecz Severus rzucił hebanową różdżkę pod jej nogi i, nadal trzymając obie ręce w górze, patrzył na nią dziwnym, prawie błagalnym wzrokiem.

Lily szybko podniosła jego różdżkę i opuściła swoją, cały czas będąc jednak gotową na atak śmierciożercy. Ale gdy spojrzała w jego oczy, wiedziała, że jej nie skrzywdzi. Nagle strach i nienawiść do tego co sobą reprezentował, zastąpiło uczucie, które prześladowało ją od kilku lat i z którym nieustannie walczyła, aby zniknęło.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytała groźnym tonem.

- Lily, proszę – prawie błagał łamiącym się głosem. – Mógłbym wejść? Porozmawiać?

Kobieta nie miała pojęcia dlaczego się zgodziła, ale wpuściła go do mieszkania. Kazała mu usiąść, a sama poszła do kuchni przygotować herbatę. Postawiła na stoliku dwa parujące kubki i usiadła na kanapie naprzeciwko Severusa. Gdy zobaczyła, że mężczyzna cały się trzęsie z zimna, rzuciła na niego zaklęcie osuszające.

- Dziękuję – powiedział cicho, nie patrząc na nią.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mieszkam?

Jego policzki oblał rumieniec, brzydko kontrastujący z bladą cerą.

- Śledziłem cię kilka razy – przyznał się, nadal patrząc na własne buty.

Lily spojrzała na niego z pogardą.

- O czym chcesz porozmawiać? – spytała po chwili krępującego milczenia.

- Sam nie wiem od czego zacząć – mówił tak cicho, że ledwo go słyszała.

- Zacznij od początku.

- Początek znasz – przez chwilę milczał, zbierając myśli. – Zaraz po skończeniu szkoły dołączyłem do Czarnego Pana i przyjąłem Mroczny Znak. Wydawało mi się, że nareszcie mam to, o czym zawsze marzyłem: potęgę, władzę, szacunek. Budziłem strach w innych ludziach. Ale szybko zrozumiałem kim tak naprawdę się stałem: niewolnikiem szaleńca, zmuszonym do wykonywania jego okrutnych rozkazów.

Mówił cicho, ale powoli i wyraźnie. Lily praktycznie spijała każde słowo z jego warg.

- Wbrew temu, co o mnie sądzisz, zabijanie i torturowanie nie jest dla mnie łatwe. Wiem co to ból i nie potrafię krzywdzić innych ludzi. Ale byłem do tego zmuszony. W przeciwnym razie to Czarny Pan mnie by torturował, a w końcu zabił. Więc zabijałem, torturowałem, rabowałem, paliłem. I tak to trwało, a ja czułem coraz większy wstręt do całego świata, a przede wszystkim do samego siebie. Byłem zrozpaczony, na skraju szaleństwa. Nie wiedziałem co robić. Chciałem uciekać, szukać pomocy, ale nie miałem nikogo, kto mógłby mi pomóc. Myślałem o samobójstwie.

Słuchając opowieści Severusa, Lily miała łzy w oczach. Wiedziała, że mówił prawdę. Wiedziała, że nie jest to oszustwo, podstęp, mające na celu złapanie jej, wydobycie z niej cennych informacji i zabicie. Severus był całkowicie szczery.

- Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś do mnie wcześniej? Razem byśmy coś wymyślili, pomogłabym ci – już nie widziała przed sobą Severusa-śmierciożercy. Naprzeciwko niej siedział znowu mały, zrozpaczony chłopiec, który tylko ją mógł prosić o pomoc. Była gotowa zrobić wszystko, aby go wyciągnąć z tej studni rozpaczy, ciemności i zła.

- Bałem się. Bałem się, że mnie odrzucisz, że nie będziesz chciała mnie wysłuchać. I wciąż myślałem, że zachowanie Czarnego Pana się zmieni, że stanie się on mądrym przywódcą i wprowadzi ład, spokój i porządek do naszego świata. Ale mu tylko zależy na sianiu chaosu, zła, nienawiści i mordowaniu tych, którzy się z nim nie zgadzają.

- Co sprawiło, że przyszedłeś do mnie akurat dzisiaj? I to w takim stanie? – Lily wskazała na jego bladą twarz i czerwone oczy.

- Napadliśmy dzisiaj na małą mugolską wioskę. Czarny Pan rozkazał zabić wszystkich, oprócz kilkunastu, najlepiej młodych kobiet. Gdy wioska była zrujnowana, a mieszkańcy uciekli albo leżeli martwi, Czarny Pan zebrał nas na polanie w pobliskim lesie. Stanęliśmy w okręgu, pośrodku leżało około dwudziestu kobiet. Były związane i uciszone, ale przytomne. Czarny Pan pogratulował nam dobrze wykonanego zadania, a potem wskazał na kobiety i oznajmił, że… że to nasza nagroda.

Lily patrzyła na swego przyjaciela przerażona. Domyślała się, co te słowa miały znaczyć. Z czarnych oczu Severusa znowu zaczęły płynąć łzy.

- Dobrze wiedzieliśmy o co mu chodziło. Każdy śmierciożerca wybrał sobie jedną kobietę i zaczął ją gwałcić. Dla mnie zostawili młodą dziewczynę, która patrzyła na mnie dużymi, przerażonymi oczami. Zabijałem już, torturowałem, ale nie byłem w stanie jej zgwałcić. Wyciągnąłem różdżkę i od razu ją zabiłem, aby oszczędzić jej cierpień i poniżenia.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i rozpłakał się. Lily, nie myśląc w ogóle co robi, przytuliła go mocno i zaczęła głaskać po włosach. Wtedy też poczuła, że Severus cały drży. Zdziwiło ją to. Przecież rzuciła na niego osuszające zaklęcie, dała gorącą herbatę, w jej mieszkaniu było ciepło i sucho. Nagle w jej głowie zrodziło się przerażające przypuszczenie.

- Ona i tak by umarła – powiedział nagle Severus zachrypniętym głosem. – Po tym jak je zgwałcili, zabili wszystkie. Nie byłem w stanie jej uratować.

- Wiem, Severusie. Zrobiłeś co mogłeś – wciąż go głaskała po głowie. – Co wydarzyło się potem?

- Czarny Pan był bardzo zły, że nie chciałem przyjąć jego nagrody. Zaczął się ze mnie śmiać, że jestem gejem i, że następnym razem złapie dla mnie jakiegoś przystojnego chłopca. Potem rzucił na mnie Cruciatusa i torturował przez kilkanaście minut. Myślałem, że oszaleję lub umrę z bólu. W końcu jednak przestał i kazał mi odejść. Od razu przyszedłem do ciebie.

- To dlatego cały czas drżysz? Od klątwy?

Severus skinął głową.

- Pomogę ci, Severusie. Ale muszę wiedzieć, czy naprawdę chcesz odejść od Lorda Voldemorta.

Mężczyzna zadrżał słysząc to imię.

- Wiem, że popełniłem wiele błędów i dopuściłem się okropnych czynów. Ale teraz chcę to zmienić, chcę naprawić swoje błędy. Boję się jednak, że jest już za późno. Kto raz został śmierciożercą jest nim do końca życia.

- Nieprawda. Ludzie się zmieniają. Każdy człowiek popełnia błędy. Najważniejsze to chęć poprawy. Jutro skontaktujemy się z Albusem Dumbledorem. On na pewno coś wymyśli.

- A jeśli mnie aresztuje i wyśle do Azkabanu?

Lily po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru zobaczyła w oczach Severusa strach. Nagle zrozumiała ile odwagi wymagała decyzja o przyjściu do niej, do członka Zakonu Feniksa.

- Nie pozwolę na to. Przekonam Albusa aby najpierw cię wysłuchał i wziął pod uwagę to, że dobrowolnie chcesz odejść od Voldemorta.

- Dziękuję.

- Muszę jeszcze wiedzieć jaki jest twój stosunek do poglądów śmierciożerców na czystość krwi i władzę nad Mugolami.

- Nigdy nie byłem ich zwolennikiem. Mugole są tak samo ludźmi jak my. To, że mamy magiczną moc nie sprawia, że jesteśmy od nich lepsi i mamy prawo nimi rządzić. A czystość krwi nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Sam przecież jestem synem Mugola. Dołączyłem do śmierciożerców ponieważ szukałem potęgi, władzy, szacunku. Znalazłem coś zupełnie innego.

- Zawsze wiedziałam, że nie pasujesz do nich. Nawet nie wiesz jak byłam zrozpaczona gdy dowiedziałam się, że dołączyłeś do Voldemorta – podała mu kubek, widząc, że zapomniał o herbacie. – Wypij to. Rozgrzeje cię i pomoże się zrelaksować.

Przez kilka minut pili w milczeniu herbatę.

- Co robiłeś przez ostatnie dwa lata? – zapytała Lily. – Oprócz bycia śmierciożercą.

- Zapewne wiesz, że moja matka umarła gdy byłem w siódmej klasie, a ojciec niedługo potem przepadł bez śladu. Zostawił mi dom i trochę pieniędzy, ale za mało by się z tego utrzymać na studiach. Musiałem więc znaleźć pracę. Zatrudnili mnie w aptece na ulicy Pokątnej jako pomocnika. Dzięki temu mogłem zacząć studiować eliksiry. Chcę zdobyć tytuł Mistrza Eliksirów i otworzyć własną aptekę.

- To fantastycznie. Dużo jeszcze ci zostało do skończenia studiów?

- Rok. A ty studiujesz medycynę, prawda?

- Tak. Też jeszcze tylko jeden rok mi został. Chciałabym po studiach pracować w Szpitalu Świętego Munga i przywracać do zdrowia ofiary tej wojny.

- Będziesz miała co robić – odparł z ponurą miną Severus.

Lily postanowiła szybko zmienić temat, aby nie przypominać mu o jego działalności śmierciożercy.

- Znalazłeś może jakąś dziewczynę?

- Ależ oczywiście. Co miesiąc mam nową – odparł z ironią. – Skądże. Cały czas jestem sam. I raczej nieprędko się to zmieni.

- Ciągle mnie kochasz? – wypaliła nagle Lily.

- Co?! –Severus spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, ale i lekko przerażony. – O czym ty mówisz?

- Severusie, nie udawaj. Przecież wszyscy w szkole wiedzieli, że byłeś we mnie zakochany.

Mężczyzna zrobił się cały czerwony i spuścił wzrok.

- Naprawdę było to takie oczywiste? – spytał zawstydzony.

Lily pokiwała głową.

- No więc? – zapytała gdy Severus wciąż nie odpowiadał na jej pytanie.

- Tak. Cały czas cię kocham. I nigdy nie przestanę – na jego twarzy pojawiła się olbrzymia ulga i radość, że w końcu powiedział te słowa.

Twarz Lily rozpromienił wspaniały uśmiech i nagle Severus utonął w jej objęciach. Wkrótce połączyli się w namiętnym pocałunku, który choć długi, dla nich był zdecydowanie zbyt krótki.

- Lily? – Severus próbował złapać oddech. – Co to było?

- Severusie, tak bardzo cię przepraszam – z oczu Lily płynęły teraz łzy. – Dopiero niedawno zrozumiałam co tak naprawdę do ciebie czuję. Przeżywałam katusze. Kochałam cię, ale nie mogłam się pogodzić z tym, że jesteś śmierciożercą.

- Kochałaś mnie? – wykrztusił zdumiony Severus.

- Tak. I cały czas cię kocham. Wybaczysz mi, że nie próbowałam zrozumieć tej miłości wcześniej.

- Nie mam ci czego wybaczać – otarł łzy z jej policzków. – To ja muszę błagać o wybaczenie za to jak cię traktowałem.

Lily skinęła głową, dając znak, że mu wybacza, nie była już bowiem w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa. Jeszcze nigdy nie była tak szczęśliwa. Po raz kolejny rzuciła się na ukochanego mężczyznę, obsypując go pocałunkami. Wkrótce przenieśli się na jej łóżko i po raz pierwszy, tak w jej, jak i w jego życiu, kochali się. Ale na pewno nie po raz ostatni.

Następnego dnia Lily i Severus spotkali się z Albusem Dumbledorem. Stary czarodziej wysłuchał opowieści byłego śmierciożercy, jednak mimo gorliwych zapewnień Lily, że Severus nie kłamie, że jest całkowicie szczery, nie uwierzył mu od razu. Chciał zobaczyć jego wspomnienia, potwierdzające słowa. Severus początkowo nie chciał się zgodzić na to, aby Dumbledore wtargnął do jego umysłu, w końcu jednak zezwolił na użycie legilimencji, wiedząc, że to jedyny sposób, aby zdobyć zaufanie dyrektora Hogwartu. Nie było to przyjemne doświadczenie, gdyż Dumbledore nie był zbyt delikatny, a i sam Severus nie ułatwiał mu zadania, automatycznie broniąc się i wznosząc bariery wokół swego umysłu. W końcu jednak dyrektor zobaczył to co chciał i zapewnił Snape'a, że teraz ma jego pełne zaufanie.

Dumbledore obiecał, że ochroni młodego czarodzieja przed Azkabanem, ale zażądał czegoś w zamian. Zaproponował, aby Severus dołączył do Zakonu Feniksa i został szpiegiem w szeregach śmierciożerców. Severus nie był zachwycony tym pomysłem, nie chciał wracać do Czarnego Pana. Wiedział jednak, że ucieczka jest niemożliwa, że prędzej czy później jego dawni towarzysze go znajdą i zabiją. Poza tym, zostając szpiegiem, będzie mógł pomóc w pokonaniu Lorda Voldemorta i ocaleniu wielu ludzkich istnień, co może, przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu, wynagrodzi zło, które wyrządził.

Tak więc Severus nadal się uczył, pracował, a raz w tygodniu brał udział w zebraniach zarówno Zakonu jak i śmierciożerców. Przez krótki czas mieszkał razem z Lily w Londynie, wkrótce jednak przeprowadzili się do jego domu na Spinner's End, zgadzając się, że życie w Cokeworth będzie wygodniejsze, tańsze i bezpieczniejsze. W małym miasteczku mieszkali tylko Mugole, a z tego co wiedział Severus, śmierciożercy nie interesowali się tą okolicą.

Po dwóch miesiącach Severus oświadczył się Lily, a ona z radością przyjęła jego propozycję małżeństwa. Niedługo potem odbył się cichy i skromny ślub, jedynie w obecności urzędnika z Ministerstwa i dwóch świadków. Świadkiem Lily była jej przyjaciółka, Alice Longbottom, Severus natomiast poprosił o pełnienie tej funkcji swego przyjaciela, Rogera, Mugola, z którym zaprzyjaźnił się jeszcze przed nauką w Hogwarcie, gdy razem uczęszczali do mugolskiej podstawówki. O związku Lily i Severusa wiedziało tylko kilku, najbardziej zaufanych członków Zakonu, a Lily zachowała swoje panieńskie nazwisko. Wszystko po to aby ją chronić przed śmierciożercami, którzy bez wątpienia zabiliby ją, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że jeden z nich ożenił się ze „szlamą".

Minął rok. Lily skończyła szkołę medyczną i zaczęła pracę uzdrowicielki w Szpitalu Św. Munga. Severus uzyskał tytuł Mistrza Eliksirów i jak na razie wymyślał nowe receptury i sporządzał eliksiry dla apteki szpitalnej. Zbierał pieniądze na otwarcie własnego biznesu. Jednak ich życie tylko z zewnątrz wyglądało tak pięknie. Lily się martwiła gdyż jej mąż coraz częściej wracał z zebrań śmierciożerców ciężko ranny. Bała się, że Voldemort odkrył jego zdradę, Severus jednak zapewniał ją, że jest całkowicie bezpieczny. Tłumaczył jej, że Czarny Pan jest zły z powodu ciągłych porażek i wyładowuje złość na swoich zwolennikach. Lily była wdzięczna, że została uzdrowicielką i przynajmniej wiedziała jak pomóc mężowi gdy wracał do domu.

Lily spojrzała na zegar. Wskazówka minutowa przesunęła się zaledwie o kwadrans. Kobieta była bardzo zmęczona i marzyła by zasnąć w wygodnym łóżku. Ale nie mogła sobie pozwolić nawet na zamknięcie oczu. Jej mąż mógł wrócić w każdej chwili.

Nagle usłyszała głośny trzask. Większość ludzi nie zwróciłaby na niego uwagi, ale ona wiedziała co ten dźwięk oznacza. Poderwała się z fotela i wyjrzała przez okno, aby mieć lepszy widok. Nie myliła się. Za furtką, na ścieżce prowadzącej do domu, stała ciemna postać. Lily zobaczyła jak przybysz chwieje się, a potem upada na ziemię.

Wybiegła szybko z domu i po chwili była już u boku Severusa. Delikatnie obróciła go na plecy i sprawdziła czy żyje. Odetchnęła z ulgą gdy okazało się, że mężczyzna jedynie stracił przytomność. Oddech miał płytki i szybki, ale serce biło rytmicznie i mocno. Lily wiedziała, że Severus nie jest w stanie bezpośredniego zagrożenia życia.

Spojrzała na twarz swego męża i mimo, że widziała ten widok już wiele razy, nie był on dla niej przez to łatwiejszy do zniesienia. Cała twarz Severusa była we krwi i kurzu, a lepka ciecz wciąż płynęła ze złamanego nosa, rozciętych warg i głębokiej rany nad lewym okiem, które było mocno spuchnięte. Mężczyzna wciąż miał na sobie czarną szatę śmierciożercy, teraz pobrudzoną krwią i błotem i porozdzieraną w wielu miejscach. Lily wiedziała, że pod nią znajdzie jeszcze więcej ran, siniaków i prawdopodobnie połamane kości. Oprócz tego Severus cały drżał, a co jakiś czas któraś z jego kończyn podrygiwała w spazmatycznych konwulsjach. Mogły to być tylko skutki zbyt długiej ekspozycji na działanie klątwy Cruciatus.

Lily wyczarowała nosze i przy pomocy zaklęcia lewitującego delikatnie ułożyła na nich swego męża. Potem pospieszyła do domu, do ich wspólnej sypialni i przeniosła go na łóżko. Następnym zaklęciem zdjęła z niego ubranie. Spojrzała na nagie, zakrwawione ciało Severusa i zobaczyła dużego siniaka na klatce piersiowej po prawej stronie, a także wiele mniejszych siniaków na całym ciele. Duża ich ilość znajdowała się na biodrach Severusa.

Kobieta rzuciła zaklęcie pokazujące złamane kości. Okazało się, że oprócz nosa, Severus ma złamane także dwa żebra. Lily sięgnęła po Szkiele-Wzro, który stał na stoliku nocnym wśród innych eliksirów, i wlała go do ust męża. Masując jego gardło, sprawiła, że przełknął. Następnie zabandażowała mocno jego klatkę piersiową, aby przyspieszyć zrośnięcie się kości i ograniczyć ból.

Kolejne zaklęcie pokazało jej uszkodzenia narządów wewnętrznych. I w tym momencie Lily zamarła. Nie chcąc uwierzyć własnym oczom rzuciła zaklęcie po raz drugi, ale diagnoza była taka sama. Liczne rany i uszkodzenia w odbycie.

Kobieta delikatnie obróciła swego męża na bok i ujrzała straszny widok. Oprócz siniaków na biodrach, całe pośladki Severusa były podrapane i posiniaczone. Z odbytu cały czas wypływała krew, tworząc długie czerwone ślady na udach mężczyzny. Oprócz krwi Lily dostrzegła ślady innej substancji, białej, lepkiej. Spermy.

Severus został brutalnie zgwałcony. I wyglądało na to, że nie raz, ale wiele razy, przez kilku mężczyzn. Do oczu Lily napłynęły łzy na myśl ile wycierpiał jej mąż. Szybko jednak wzięła się w garść, wiedząc, że płaczem mu nie pomoże.

Przy pomocy zaklęcia oczyściła ciało Severus z krwi, spermy i kurzu. Zaklęciem, którego używała po raz pierwszy w praktyce, wyleczyła rozdarcia w odbycie, a następnie posmarowała je maścią, aby uszkodzona tkanka szybciej się zregenerowała. Wszystkie rany i rozcięcia polała eliksirem, który je zdezynfekował, a następnie zasklepił. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że głębsze rany mogą zostawić blizny. Siniaki posmarowała maścią, która zmniejszała opuchliznę i przyśpieszała gojenie. Na koniec podała Severusowi eliksir uzupełniający krew, przeciwbólowy, niwelujący drgawki wywołane klątwą Cruciatus, a także eliksir Bezsenny Sen.

Zmęczona, ledwo widząc przez łzy, przewróciła Severusa z powrotem na plecy i przykryła lekkim kocem. Rzuciła jeszcze na niego zaklęcie, które miało ją zaalarmować gdyby jego stan się pogorszył lub gdyby Severus się obudził. Chciała położyć się obok niego, ale obawiała się, że może go we śnie uszkodzić. Wyciągnęła więc z szafy materac i śpiwór i położyła się na podłodze obok łóżka.

Długo nie mogła zasnąć, wyobrażając sobie straszne rzeczy, które spotkały tej nocy jej męża. Wyczerpana płaczem usnęła wreszcie gdy słońce zaczynało już wschodzić.

* * *

Czuł, że leży na czymś miękkim, a jego ciało okrywa coś ciepłego. Wokół panowała cisza i spokój, a przez jego zamknięte powieki przeświecało światło dnia. Oddychał z trudem, a w prawym boku czuł piekący ból. Całe ciało miał obolałe, nie był w stanie poruszyć żadnym mięśniem, które w dodatku ciągle delikatnie drżały. Największy ból odczuwał jednak na pośladkach i w odbycie. Wiedział, że przez najbliższy tydzień nie będzie mógł siedzieć, a może nawet chodzić.

Aby nie myśleć o bólu i o tym co wydarzyło się w nocy, skupił się na tym aby otworzyć oczy. W końcu zdołał unieść powieki na kilka milimetrów i rozejrzeć się po otoczeniu. Natychmiast rozpoznał, że znajduje się w domu, w swojej sypialni i zobaczył, że obok łóżka, na materacu śpi Lily. Ogarnęła go wielka wdzięczność za to, że ma tak wspaniałą żonę. Nie dość, że wybaczyła mu i przyjęła go z powrotem do swego życia, to teraz czekała na niego całymi nocami i opiekowała się nim.

Nagle usłyszał cichy, piskliwy dźwięk. Z początku ogarnął go strach, nie wiedział co się dzieje, zaraz jednak uświadomił sobie, że to zaklęcie alarmujące, które Lily rzucała na niego aby ją zawiadomiło, że się obudził. I tak też się stało. Jego żona gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i usiadła na materacu. Przez chwilę wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, jednak szybko w jej oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie. Wstała i podeszła do jego łóżka.

- Severusie? Słyszysz mnie? – zapytała cicho.

Mężczyzna mógł jedynie skinąć głową. Gardło miał suche i obolałe po wielogodzinnym krzyku.

Kobieta od razu zorientowała się co się stało i nalała eliksiru do szklanki, do której włożyła słomkę do picia. Potem delikatnie podniosła Severusa do pozycji półleżącej i położyła mu poduszki pod plecy i głowę. Włożyła mu słomkę między wargi i powiedziała aby wszystko wypił.

Severus powoli wypił płyn, który rozpoznał jako eliksir na ból gardła. Gdy szklanka była pusta wypuścił słomkę z ust, a Lily odstawiła naczynie na stolik nocny.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytała, siadając obok męża na łóżku.

- Nadal wszystko mnie boli, – głos miał zachrypnięty, mimo wypicia eliksiru. – ale już nie tak bardzo jak wcześniej. Dziękuję.

- Nie masz za co dziękować. Przynajmniej tyle mogę dla ciebie zrobić.

Wzięła jego zimną dłoń i pocałowała.

- Chcesz mi opowiedzieć co się stało w nocy?

Severus przez długi czas milczał. Nie chciał opowiadać o tym co mu zrobili, bał się powrotu bolesnych wspomnień i wstydził sie tego, że został zgwałcony. Z drugiej strony pragnął podzielić się z kimś tym ciężarem, swoim cierpieniem i upokorzeniem. Lily była jedyną osobą, której całkowicie ufał. Nie miał przed nią tajemnic.

W końcu mężczyzna skinął głową. Ścisnął mocno dłoń Lily jakby chciał się upewnić, że jest obok niego, że jest bezpieczny.

- Nie musisz się śpieszyć. Mamy czas – powiedziała Lily uspokajającym głosem. – Tyle czasu ile potrzebujesz.

Severus wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i zaczął mówić.

- Czarny Pan wezwał nas do Dworu Malfoyów. To teraz jego siedziba. Siedział na wielkim, czarnym tronie, a my staliśmy przed nim w półokręgu. Od razu było widać, że jest wściekły. Oczy miał jeszcze czerwieńsze niż zazwyczaj, rozszerzone nozdrza i cały czas bawił się swoją różdżką.

Głos Severusa był cichy, ale spokojny, całkowicie pozbawiony emocji. Patrzył na ścianę naprzeciwko, niewidzącym wzrokiem, i na nowo przeżywał to co stało się w tej ciemnej sali.

- Każdy śmierciożerca składał raport ze swojej misji lub zadania. Jeśli Czarny Pan nie był zadowolony, a zazwyczaj nie był, karał przy użyciu klątwy Cruciatus. Na koniec nadeszła moja kolej.

Severus zadrżał. Lily ścisnęła jeszcze mocniej jego dłoń, przypominając, że jest przy nim.

- Zapytał czy przyniosłem mu eliksir, który kazał mi zrobić. Odpowiedziałem, że nie, że mikstura jest bardzo trudna do uwarzenia, że potrzebuję więcej czasu.

Lily wiedziała o czym mówił jej mąż. Chodziło o kolejny eliksir do torturowania ludzi. Severus specjalnie zwlekał z jego oddaniem aby nie przyczyniać się do cierpienia i śmierci niewinnych ludzi.

- Czarny Pan się wściekł. Wrzeszczał, że czeka już zbyt długo, że eliksir miał być gotowy dawno temu. Zaczął wyładowywać na mnie całą swoją złość. Torturował mnie Cruciatusem tak długo aż straciłem przytomność. Ocucił mnie i znowu rzucał zaklęcie raz za razem, teraz jednak uważając abym nie zemdlał. Potem pozwolił tym śmierciożercom, z których był zadowolony, pobić mnie. Kopali mnie, okładali pięściami, chyba złamali mi nos i żebro. Pamiętam, że ktoś wyciągnął nóż i zadał mi kilka ran. A potem Czarny Pan…

Severus przerwał. W jego oczach zaszkliły się łzy. Próbował jednak nadal opanowywać emocje. Było to trudne.

- … przypomniał chyba sobie o tej nocy sprzed roku, o tej kobiecie, której nie chciałem zgwałcić. Powiedział, że teraz… teraz oni mogą pobawić się ze mną.

Głos mu się załamał. Z oczu poczęły lecieć strumienie łez. Lily szybko go przytuliła i głaskała po głowie gdy szlochał w jej ramionach. Ona również płakała.

- Ściągnęli ze mnie ubranie… Nie miałem siły się bronić… Byłem zbyt słaby… Jeden za drugim… zaczęli… zaczęli… mnie gwałcić – jego ciałem wstrząsały spazmy płaczu, z trudem łapał oddech. – Nie wiem ile to trwało… ani ilu ich było… ale to były najdłuższe godziny mego życia…

- Ciii, spokojnie. Tutaj jesteś bezpieczny- szeptała mu do ucha Lily. – Przy mnie nie spotka cię żadna krzywda.

- Obiecujesz? – spojrzał na nią przekrwionymi oczami.- Obiecujesz…, że nie będę musiał… już tam wracać?

- Tak, obiecuję – zapewniła go.

- Ja już nie mogę… nie jestem w stanie tego dłużej znosić… proszę, Lily, proszę, nie każ mi do niego wracać… - błagał zachrypniętym głosem.

- Nie wrócisz tam, nie pozwolę na to. Zastaniesz ze mną, będziesz bezpieczny. Obiecuję, Severusie.

Długo jeszcze płakał w jej ramionach, cały czas prosząc i błagając. W końcu zasnął, wyczerpany płaczem. Lily przykryła go kocem i zeszła do salonu aby rozpocząć pakowanie.

* * *

Po kilku godzinach wróciła do sypialni. Położyła na stoliku miskę gorącej zupy i delikatnie potrząsnęła mężem.

- Severusie, obudź się.

Powoli otworzył oczy, a na jego cienkich wargach pojawił się uśmiech na widok żony.

- Przyniosłam ci coś do jedzenia – powiedziała, podnosząc go do wygodniejszej pozycji. – Musisz być głodny.

- Dziękuję, Lily, ale nie mam ochoty na jedzenie.

- Zjedz przynajmniej trochę. Nie jadłeś od ponad dwunastu godzin. Potrzebujesz energii.

Nie chcąc się z nią kłócić, Severus skinął głową. Lily wzięła miskę i uniosła do jego ust łyżkę gorącej zupy. Mężczyzna chciał przejąć od niej łyżkę, ale widząc jak bardzo trzęsie się jego ręka, z niechęcią pozwolił Lily się nakarmić. Po jedzeniu musiał wypić jeszcze porcję eliksirów.

- I jak się czujesz? – spytała Lily, ustawiając butelki z eliksirami na stoliku.

- O wiele lepiej. Ale chyba jeszcze nie dam rady wstać z łóżka.

- Nawet tego nie próbuj. Musisz leżeć co najmniej kilka dni aby rany zdążyły się zagoić. Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać jeśli zacznę pakować nasze ubrania?

Severus spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

- Pakować nasze ubrania? – powtórzył. – Wyjeżdżamy gdzieś?

- Ciężko to nazwać wyjazdem. Raczej ucieczką. I na razie nawet nie wiem gdzie.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Nie pamiętasz naszej rozmowy sprzed kilku godzin? Jak obiecałam, że już nigdy nie wrócisz do Voldemorta? Ja nie łamię danego słowa.

- Ah, to – Severus spuścił wzrok. – Przepraszam, Lily. Mówiłem to pod wpływem emocji, bólu. Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę uciec. Muszę kontynuować moją działalność szpiega.

- Wtedy po raz pierwszy byłeś szczery ze mną, a przede wszystkim z samym sobą. Wcale nie chcesz być szpiegiem.

- Może i nie chcę, ale muszę. Zakon mnie potrzebuje.

- Już nie.

Severus spojrzał na nią ze złością. Nienawidził jak ktoś mu mówił, że jest bezużyteczny. Ojciec obrażał go w ten sposób przez całe siedemnaście lat.

- Nie powiedziałam tego aby cię obrazić, Severusie. Powiedziałam prawdę. Zakon już nas nie potrzebuje – gdy próbował zaprotestować, uniosła rękę. – Nie przerywaj mi. Jeśli chodzi o mnie to nigdy nie wnosiłam wiele do Zakonu. Dołączyłam do nich bo nie wiedziałam co zrobić z życiem, byłam sama, myślałam, że w ten sposób pomogę w wojnie z Voldemortem. Ale oni stwierdzili, że jestem za młoda, nie mam doświadczenia, nie pozwalają mi brać udziału w misjach i walkach. Nic nie stracą jeśli odejdę.

Severus niestety musiał przyznać jej rację. Na naradach nigdy nie miała nic do powiedzenia, nie dostawała żadnych zadań. W głębi serca cieszył się z tego, nie chciał aby ryzykowała życia w walkach ze śmierciożercami.

- A co ze mną? Moja działalność szpiega jest raczej niezastąpiona.

- Owszem. Dzięki twoim informacjom udało nam się zniweczyć wiele zamiarów Voldemorta. Ale sam dobrze wiesz, że to już koniec. Voldemort cię przejrzał, wie, że jesteś zdrajcą. To dlatego znęca się nad tobą, torturuje. Bawi się z tobą, a gdy będziesz najsłabszy wydobędzie z ciebie informacje i zabije. Mam rację, prawda?

Severus skinął głową, nie patrząc na żonę. Już od jakiegoś czasu wiedział, że Czarny Pan domyśla się prawdy. Nie mówił jednak o tym ani Lily ani Dumbledore'owi. Nie chciał ich martwić, a przede wszystkim nie chciał przyznać się do porażki.

- Każde następne spotkanie może być twoim ostatnim, Severusie. Mógłbyś oczywiście zostać w Zakonie, brać udział w misjach i służyć mu swoją wiedzą na temat eliksirów, ale wiesz, że śmierciożercy prędzej czy później cie znajdą i zabiją. Tak więc jeśli tu zostaniesz, umrzesz.

- A więc chcesz żebyśmy uciekli! Jak tchórze! A co z Zakonem, wojną, sprawą, za którą walczymy?!

- Zakon poradzi sobie bez nas. Wynik tej wojny będzie taki sam, czy weźmiemy w niej udział czy też nie. A co do sprawy to życie żadnego obcego człowieka nie jest dla mnie ważniejsze niż twoje. Jesteś moją jedyną rodziną, Severusie. Zrobię wszystko aby cię chronić.

- A ty wiesz, Lily, że ja zrobię jeszcze więcej. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak codziennie się stresuję, boję się, że coś ci się stanie.

- Jeśli uciekniemy nareszcie będziemy bezpieczni. Poza tym gdzie się podział twój ślizgoński instynkt samozachowawczy. Jesteś jeszcze młody. Chyba nie chcesz umierać.

- Oczywiście, że nie. I chcę być wreszcie wolny. Mam dość wypełniania rozkazów Dumbledore'a i Czarnego Pana. Pragnę wieść spokojne życie, z tobą u boku, samemu podejmować decyzje i popełniać własne błędy.

- A więc uciekniesz razem ze mną?

- Tak.

Lily mocno objęła Severusa, szybko jednak go puściła gdy usłyszała jęk bólu.

- Przepraszam. Tak się cieszę, że się zgodziłeś. Już myślałam, że będę musiała cię porwać i gdzieś uwięzić dopóki nie zmienisz zdania.

-To nie będzie konieczne. Jest tylko jeden problem. Gdzie chcesz uciec aby ani śmierciożercy ani Zakon nas nie znaleźli?

- Nie martw się, Severusie. Mam plan…

* * *

**PROROK CODZIENNY**

**Tragiczna śmierć w pożarze**

Lily Evans (21 l.) i Severus Snape (21 l.) zginęli dzisiaj w nocy w pożarze swego domu na Spinner's End, w miasteczku Cokeworth. Sąsiedzi potwierdzają, że widzieli parę jak wracała wieczorem do domu i spędziła tam resztę dnia, około godziny 23 kładąc się spać. Parę minut po północy zauważyli ogromny pożar, cały dom stał w płomieniach. Straż pożarna przyjechała po 10 minutach, ale nie była w stanie ugasić pożaru. Ogień zgasł dopiero gdy z domu nie zostało nic oprócz kupy popiołów. Z powodu braku jakichkolwiek materiałów do badań Mugole nie wiedzą jaka mogła być przyczyna pożaru. My domyślamy się, że mogło to być źle rzucone zaklęcie, możliwe nawet, że Śmiertelna Pożoga. Jest niemożliwe aby Evans i Snape'owi udało się uciec. Zaklęcia ludzi z Ministerstwa pokazały, że ostatnia teleportacja z tego miejsca odbyła się wczoraj rano gdy mieszkańcy domu szli do pracy. W pożarze spłonęła wszystko, nie odnaleziono żadnych ludzkich szczątków. Pogrzeb odbędzie się w czwartek, o godzinie 10 na cmentarzu w Cokeworth. Lily Evans i Severus Snape byli małżeństwem od kilku miesięcy. Oboje należeli do Zakonu Feniksa, a Snape, jako szpieg w obozie Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, dostarczał Zakonowi cennych informacji. Albus Dumbledore, założyciel Zakonu Feniksa, wspomina: „Lily i Severus…" dokończenie na następnej stronie.

* * *

Severus stał w oknie ich nowego domu i patrzył na ulicę i mieszkańców Lusaki. Stolica Zambii bardzo różniła się od Londynu. Większość ludzi spacerujących po mieście miała ciemną skórę, tempo życia było o wiele wolniejsze, a na każdym kroku widać było nędzę i ubóstwo tego kraju. Uwagę zwracała również słoneczna pogoda i wysokie temperatury, tak różne od deszczowej angielskiej aury.

Plan Lily był genialny. Po spakowaniu najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy, podpalili dom, a dodatkowe zaklęcie miało podtrzymać pożar dopóki wszystko nie spłonie. W ten sposób pozbyli się dowodów i materiałów do badań, które mogłyby wykazać, że z domu zniknęły ubrania, a w pożarze wcale nie zginęli ludzie.

Wiedząc, że Ministerstwo miało sposoby aby sprawdzić kiedy odbyła się ostatnia teleportacja do lub z danego miejsca, postanowili odlecieć na miotłach. Przy pomocy zaklęcia maskującego i pod osłoną nocy, nie zwrócili uwagi żadnego z Mugoli, przerażonych pożarem. Jednogłośnie zostali uznani za zmarłych.

Całą noc lecieli nad Anglią i morzem aby o świcie dotrzeć na wybrzeże Francji. Zastanawiali się co dalej robić, aż w końcu Lily wymyśliła, że mogą zamieszkać w Afryce; daleko do Wielkiej Brytanii, Voldemort na pewno nie zainteresuje się tak ubogim regionem, a oni będą mogli pomóc biednym i potrzebującym ludziom. Severus natychmiast się zgodził i po kilku dniach byli już w Libii. Przypadkowo usłyszeli od przechodzących czarodziei-turystów, że w Zambii czarodzieje nie ukrywają się i żyją w zgodzie z niemagicznymi ludźmi. Nie namyślając się długo postanowili zamieszkać właśnie w tym kraju na południu Afryki.

Rzeczywiście, w Zambii magiczni i niemagiczni żyli wspólnie, nawzajem sobie pomagali i dzielili się tym co najlepsze w ich światach. Czarodzieje pomagali przy pracach, które bez magii byłyby bardzo trudne i czasochłonne, a Mugole dzięki swoim wynalazkom, takim jak komputer czy telefon, sprawili, że czarodzieje stali się ludźmi dwudziestego wieku, a nie średniowiecza.

Dzięki oszczędnościom wynajęli mieszkanie, a potem szybko znaleźli pracę. Codziennie rano teleportowali się do wioski oddalonej o pięćdziesiąt kilometrów od Lusaki i pomagali przy budowie szkoły i szpitala. Oprócz tego Lily leczyła ludzi, a Severus wymyślał nowe eliksiry na tropikalne choroby, które działałyby również na niemagicznych. Poza tym bawili się z dziećmi, uczyli je angielskiego i pomagali przy obowiązkach dnia codziennego.

W wiosce żył jeden czarodziej, stary mężczyzna, bez żony i dzieci. Mimo, że nie skończył żadnej szkoły magii, nie znał zaklęć i nawet nie posiadał różdżki, potrafił w niezwykły sposób kontrolować magię i był bardzo potężny.

Lily i Severus zgodnie stwierdzili, że nie chcą mieć własnych dzieci, wolą całe serce i uwagę oddać tym biednym afrykańskim dzieciom. Zarobione pieniądze pozwoliły im po roku kupić własny dom. Szybko znaleźli nowych przyjaciół, z którymi spotykali się wieczorami. W weekendy zwiedzali Zambię i inne afrykańskie kraje. Byli naprawdę szczęśliwi.

Nagle Severus poczuł czyjąś obecność, a po chwili objęły go kobiece ręce. Odwzajemnił uścisk i delikatnie pocałował swoją żonę.

- Dzień dobry, Lily. Dobrze spałaś?

- Tak, bardzo dobrze. Ty chyba też. Nie miałeś tej nocy żadnych koszmarów, prawda?

- Coraz częściej udaje mi się spokojnie przespać noc. Ale i tak nadal prawie każdej nocy budzę się z krzykiem, zlany potem.

- To tylko koszmary – pocieszyła go Lily.

- Nie tylko. To moje wspomnienia. Śnię o tym co zrobiłem, co inni mi zrobili.

- To przeszłość. Tutaj jesteś bezpieczny, nikt ci nie zrobi krzywdy.

- Chciałbym ci wierzyć. Ale nie potrafię. A jak śmierciożercy nas znajdą? A jak Voldemort podbije całą Europę, a potem ruszy na podbój Afryki i znowu opęta nas wojna i będziemy musieli uciekać?

- Severusie, uspokój się. Nikt nas nie znajdzie, bo nikt nas nie szuka. Wszyscy myślą, że zginęliśmy. Naprawdę sądzisz, że Voldemort będzie chciał przejąć władzę w Afryce? Jeśli podbije całą Europę, w co bardzo wątpię, jego następnym celem będzie Ameryka albo Azja. A nie biedna Afryka gdzie czarodzieje nawet nie mają różdżek.

- Masz rację. Trochę mnie uspokoiłaś. Ale minie jeszcze dużo czasu zanim przestanę mieć koszmary i bać się samotnie wychodzić z domu.

- Mamy tyle czasu ile potrzebujesz. Nie jesteś sam. Wiesz, że zawsze ci pomogę.

- Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak szczęśliwy – powiedział Severus, patrząc w zielone oczy Lily. – Mam wspaniałą żonę, miłość mojego życia, mnóstwo przybranych dzieci, przyjaciół, którzy mnie akceptują takim jaki jestem i nareszcie jestem wolny i mogę sam o sobie decydować.

- Mogłabym powiedzieć dokładnie to samo – zaśmiała się Lily. – Kocham cię, Severusie.

Ich usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku.

-Zawsze, Lily.


End file.
